moomooiofandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:HerroPeople/Guide for Beginners
Hey there, this is . :P of course it is. So, today, I'm gonna be giving you some tips and tricks if you're a beginner. Some of this has been offered by other users in a discussion here. You can also read more in the Strategy section of any Item. * Before being aggressive, or fight at all, make sure you have enough . ** If you do not use a , 900+ Food and 500+ each of Wood and Stone is recommended. The Food is needed to heal when fighting, and the Wood and Stone are needed to build important combat . ** If you do use a ranged weapon, have 2000 of whatever resource supplies your Ammunition. You don't want to run out of Arrows or Bullets in the middle of a fight. * Attack . ** Mobs can give you a lot of Food and Gold even in the early Ages. ** Wolves are the best to kill. They have very little health for the amount of Resources they yield. But don't be pinned by one! ** Beware Bulls and Bullies at early Ages. They can be deadly if not trod around carefully. ** Passive Mobs must be chased, making them harder to hunt, and only the Duck yields a sizable amount of Gold. * Choose your weapons carefully. ** Daggers are the best weapons for newbies. They have very high DPS (the highest amount in the game) and allow the fastest movement speed of any weapon in the game. ** Stick is more difficult to use, as it has low Damage and slow Reload. * Select Store-bought Items well. ** If you are a fighter, Bull Helmet and Soldier Helmet are good options. ** The Stick works best with Monkey Tail. ** Musketeer Hat goes well with the Repeater Crossbow. ** Never get the Windmill Hat, which generates 1.5 gold each second. It is much too expensive and is easily outshone by the Miners Helmet, where you get gold from mining resources; it's much faster production for , compared to the Windmill Hat's cost of . * Join a Tribe. ** Tribe members can lead you to a good farming spot. ** If the Tribe has built a good base, you can see how they make it from the inside, rather than watching from the outside with them shooing you away. But don't try building your own. Newbies + Base = Death. ** Tribe members can Chat with you to give you tips. * Go to good servers. ** Sandbox servers are too challenging, with so many...everything. ** Small servers (those with few people) are the best for newbies as they have time to practice the game and not be overwhelmed by people on crowded servers. * Don't mess with . ** MOOFIE and MOOSTAFA should not be attacked by a beginner. These giant Mobs have too much health, and there are other experienced players around ready to kill you. ** Don't go after Treasure either, as other players will want it too. * Learn how to use the Controls well. ** Q-Click to heal quickly. ** If you have a Pit Trap: *** During Ages 4-5, 6-Click to place the trap "invisibly". (So fast your opponent can't see it.) *** At Ages 6+, 7-Click to place the trap "invisibly". * Beware the Skull. ** The Skull marks the player who has the most kills. Obviously, don't attack him if you're a newbie. * DON'T WORRY ABOUT DYING! ** Dying, though not fun, is a good learning experience. Learn from what you did wrong. Why did you die? How did your opponent kill you? This will help you learn. ** BUT DON'T COMMIT SUICIDE BY CHARGING AT THE #1 PLAYER AT AGE 1 UNLESS YOUR NAME IS CORRUPT X! Category:Blog posts Category:Featured Blogs